Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition
by Jalen of the Silence
Summary: "Multiversal law number 63: For every being that exists in one universe there exists in at least one other universe that same being as the opposite gender. you Miss Ikari are law 63."
1. Rule 63 is Bravo

Disclaimedo: Honestly, why in the bloody hell do we put these things up? I mean we all know by now that no of us owns the Evangelion franchise, unless one of the authors here is secretly Hideki Anno. But then why would he be writing fanfiction for his….wait….never mind.

Note: In the immortal words of the Dragoons, "I have returned" and am here to bring you a new story adopted from fellow Eva fan ThatMairyguy who has so kindly allowed me to continue this for him, of course with a couple of twists of my own. So sit back my friends and enjoy the show.

* * *

...

* * *

Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition

Chapter One: Rule 63 is Bravo

"This is your new classmate, Ikari, Shiiko." The teacher gave a disinterested wave to one side, rapping his knuckles against the board with his swing. "Since your father didn't deign to tell a mere mortal such as myself anything further, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" the teacher's voice rose slightly out is his usual monotone, but his face remained as though were of stone. Shiiko gave a short nod to the teacher, a small clip falling from her left temple, and with her hair now free it began to attack her depth perception. With a quick 'eep', Shiiko recovered the item when it began to bounce around the floor. Straightening up, she attempted to tame her brown hair and introduce herself at the same time.

"Well as you just heard my name is Shiiko," she began her introduction, her quiet voice reaching barely halfway down the classroom. "But I don't mind if you want to call me Shii-chan or something like that." Shiiko's voice trailed off as she thought of what to say next. "Anno…. I play the violin but it's yet to arrive along with some other things. I uh, came here to help with my father's business, but other than that I hope we get along well!" Shiiko ended with a high-pitched, genuinely worried shout and a deep bow. The rushed movement shaking loose both clips she'd put in that morning. It was lucky the bangs fell in front of her face or the whole class would have been able to see the tortured look that meant she was close to tears. She'd spent so long this morning, combing her hair this way and that until it vaguely resembled what her cousin had done that was apparently cute; now her new classmates weren't going to like her because she was ugly and then when they find out about the robot they'd _really_ hate her and then it would be just like…

It was too much.

Shiiko fell to her knees with her head in her hands, the sobs louder than most of what she'd said that day. This was it, she knew; now someone would ask her what was wrong and she'd tell them about her father and the robot and the blue-haired boy and then her father would find out and make her live in the Geofront and never talk to anyone except for Mikado and Dr Akagi ever again.

"These are important to you, aren't they?"

Looking up, face red and wet, Shiiko saw the freckles first, near symmetrical freckles sitting under eyes full of nothing, but kindness. Shiiko shook her head; those were just the only pair she'd remembered to pack in her overnight bag.

"Then you don't mind if I hold on to these? I'm sure I can find a cute girl like you that wants them." The boy began to close his hand but Shiiko snatched the clips back. With shaking hands Shiiko tried to affix the clips, but in her rush they just wouldn't hold.

"I-I-I just wanted to look c-cute but they won't stay in and now you all hate me-"

"We'd be pretty horrible people if we hated you just because of this." The boy retrieved the clips from where they'd just been abandoned on the floor. "I'm sure one of the girls knows how to make these stay in. We'll get you sorted out and start class, how does that sound?"

Shiiko nodded, salty tears falling into her forced smile. With an 'up we go' the boy brought her to her feet and led her over to an empty seat. Turning to the girl in the seat adjacent, the boy started whispering.

"Alright Kei-chan, help her fix her hair and make sure these stay in. Can you do that?"

The girl gestured in the affirmative, so the boy handed the clips over to her and went back to his seat at the front of the class. The girl turned fully in her seat to face Shiiko, lacing her knuckles together and stretching them until they popped.

"I'm Aida, Keiichi, and for the next five minutes of homeroom, I'm going to be your stylist."

And for the next five minutes, she was.

* * *

_..._

* * *

The rest of the day was entirely uneventful, though several of the boys thought her apparent helplessness meant they could take advantage of her. With several of the as-of-right-now anonymous boys crowding her desk, Shiiko tried to pack her things in the most non-threatening and non-seductive fashion possible. Whilst directing a three-man cleaning crew around the classroom, the boy from earlier noticed her plight and called over Keiichi and another girl dressed in a track suit. Gesturing over to Shiiko, the boy all but commanded the two to save her from the army of suitors. With an angered look, the other girl stormed through the forest of desks to stand behind the pack of boys. The boys turned when she coughed, then immediately scattered to the four corners of the world (classroom).

"Hi there, name's Tomoe. Horaki doesn't want anybody taking advantage of you or anything, so we'll walk home with you."

"Oh, thanks I guess." Mikado had told her to stay out of trouble, but she hadn't thought she'd be raped on the first day of school. Tomoe took her hand and led her to the front of the class. Grabbing Keiichi with her other hand, Tomoe began to pull the two girls away, but Shiiko came to a halt as they passed the boy with the strangely symmetrical freckles.

"Th-thank you for all your help today. Really." Shiiko tried to be polite, but the boy waved it off.

"I'm the class rep, so I really should be doing that sort of thing more often."

"Yeah," Tomoe said, arms crossed. "You really should."

"Well, anyway, see you three tomorrow then. Don't talk to any strange guys if you can avoid it!" The boy turned back to his cleaning crew, but Shiiko grabbed at his sleeve.

"Wait. I didn't get your name earlier."

"You didn't?" A look of realization dawned on the boy's face. "I'm Horaki, Hikaru; speak to me if there's any trouble in the future."

"I will. Thank you." With a short wave from all parties involved, Shiiko was herded out the door.

* * *

_..._

* * *

The three girls left the school grounds in total silence; Shiiko because she didn't actually know either girl, the other two because they were wary of another crying fit. Eventually Shiiko broke the silence by turning to Tomoe. Well, _technically_ she didn't break the silence by turning to Tomoe as breaking the silence usually requires more than basic physical activity.

"Tomoe, it didn't seem like you like Horaki. Why? He was so nice today."

Tomoe snorted, setting her expression to 'mildly gruntled'. "He's nice to you because you're the new kid and you cried so suddenly, but he's hardly ever that nice to people he knows are stable." Hearing that, Keiichi piped up from Tomoe's other side.

"Yeah, but that's because we're a bit weird around other people, and you don't make it any easier on yourself by acting so butch any time you're near him. Then there's the whole 'kill the men, steal the women' rumor you do _nothing_ to discourage." Shiiko was startled with genuine curiosity, eventually prompting Keiichi to continue.

"I'm sorry, but what? I can't imagine a rumor like that getting around, it seems so extreme."

"Well," Keiichi began, dragging the single syllable out to almost two seconds. "It began some time last year when Tomoe beat a guy up for harassing a girl in our class. It sort of spiraled out of control until Tomoe just stands near a girl and no guy goes near them."

Tomoe threw her arms into the air in exasperation and called out: "Yeah, I know I look like a regular old dyke, but I don't think it's going to solve all my problems if I have a break down and cry in front of the class." Tomoe was clearly going to say more, but Keiichi hushed her. "Sorry Shiiko, I guess I'm just a little bit worked up about the 'kill the men' thing."

"No, it's fine. I really shouldn't have cried like that in front of everyone, it's just kind of embarrassing now." Shiiko tried to pass it off as a joke, even going so far as to theatrically rub the back of her head, but Keiichi wasn't buying it.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying? It doesn't seem like your hair clips are worth crying over."

Shiiko dropped her head in thought; she shouldn't tell people about the robot, but she could at least tell people about her life before Tokyo-3.

"Well, a little over ten years ago now my mother died, and my father was never good at raising me, especially with his work, so I was sent off to live with my uncle and cousin. Because I was essentially an orphan, no one went out of their way to be nice to me, it got to a point where the only people in school who would talk to me was my cousin and one or two of her friends. Then I came here to Tokyo-3 and I wanted people to like me more so I tried doing my hair to look good but it kept falling out, so I panicked."

Shiiko's two companions stored that story away in memory for a further occasion, and then proceeded to talk about absolutely banal things for the rest of the walk to Shiiko's apartment complex.

* * *

_..._

* * *

Shiiko heard Mikado come home later that night as she was preparing dinner, but she made no effort to welcome her next door neighbor and now superior officer. Eventually, after she had finished her meal and was beginning to read up on the homework required for her at her new school, there was a knock at the door. It was entirely defunct to knock on the doors in the apartment building as they all had doorbells, but the noises those hellish things made was not conducive to human ears as Shiiko had learned, so every inhabitant knocked instead.

"Heya Shii-chan, fun first day? Get in any fights, make friends or fall in luuuurve?" The purple-haired man at the door crooned.

"Not really." Shiiko dodged the question like an old pro that wasn't very pro. "I made a couple of friends and I think the class rep seems nice, but nothing much happened."

"You sure?" Mikado waltzed into the kitchen, beer in hand. "Nothing as serious as, I don't know, crying the minute you introduced yourself?"

Shiiko stared in shock at the man, and then asked worriedly "How did you find out about that? Are you watching me?"

Mikado waved the can of beer about; clearly the listening devices and cameras irked him just as much. "No, but your father has set up security details to watch all of us and they report directly to me or your father. Plus your teacher called your father with a mind to yell at him, but he got passed off to me seeing as I'm your new boss." Mikado walked over to Shiiko and brought her into a tight hug before whispering in her ear. "I'm hugging you because you look like you need one, but you should also know that they have cameras and listening devices in the apartments."

Shiiko pushed Mikado away and gasped. "Are they, are they watching me shower? And get dressed?" the young girl covered her chest, even though she was already fully clothed. Mikado laughed.

"No, the Commander made them take out the ones in the bathroom and bedroom once he sorted out where you were living. Being the Commander's daughter does have _some_ benefits."

"I'd rather be my father's daughter, if that's alright with him." Shiiko didn't know why she'd said that, but it was there now and she'd have to deal with it.

"I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing, and I'll see you at NERV for some red tape and paperwork tomorrow, alright?" Mikado turned and walked back out the door, not acknowledging at any point that he hadn't been wearing a shirt.

As the door slid shut with a pneumatic hiss, Shiiko took several deep breaths as she tried to deal with what she had just said. Failing that, she ran into her room, got changed under the bed covers and cried for the second time that day.

* * *

...

* * *

You have been reading

**Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition**

Chapter One: Rule 63 is Bravo

_The Fanfiction thou hast given me for adoption_

* * *

_..._

* * *

**Omake:**

Mikado waved the can of beer about; clearly the listening devices and cameras irked him just as much. "No, but your father has set up security details to watch all of us and they report directly to me or your father. Plus your teacher called your father with a mind to yell at him, but he got passed off to me seeing as I'm your new boss." Mikado walked over to Shiiko and brought her into a tight hug before whispering in her ear. "I'm hugging you because you look like you need one, but you should also know that they have cameras and listening devices in the apartments."

Shiiko pushed Mikado away and gasped. "Are they, are they watching me shower? And get dressed?" the young girl covered her chest, even though she was already fully clothed.

"No, no," the ponytailed Major exclaimed through his laughter before his reassuring smile morphed into a lecherous grin. "But I do."


	2. But Doctor its Cold

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

...

* * *

Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence edition

Chapter Two: But Doctor Its Cold

The next day, Shiiko found two letters in her shoe locker, written by the same person. Opening the first one, it turned out to be a fairly standard love letter driven by infatuation, flowery stationery included. The second one turned out to be asking her to put in a good word with Keiichi. Walking to the classroom with a distrustful look, she found Keiichi sitting at her disk and handed the letters over.

"The hell are these?"

"Apparently I've got an admirer who wants to protect me so I 'never have to cry again', but he plans to two-time me with you."

Keiichi held the two sheets at arm's length, bringing one closer in alternating steps until she had one in each eye. Adjusting her glasses just to have something to do, she voiced her opinions.

"I just, I don-what? Why would you do something like this to someone who's known to have breakdowns?" There was a moments silence as Keiichi internally winced; waiting for tears that fortunately never came. "We can't tell Tomoe about this." She eventually said, gaining Shiiko's approval and Tomoe's curiosity.

"Can't tell Tomoe what?" Tomoe said as innocently as she could, finger pointing to herself in an incredibly childlike manner.

"I made that happen, didn't I?" Keiichi hung her head low as Shiiko offered her commiserations.

"It's like a Law of the Universe Kei, you say a person can't find out about something and they appear behind you. Then you say 'oh, nothing, nothing' and they say 'this doesn't look like nothing' and take the thing you're trying to hide like _this_," Tomoe took the two sheets of paper easily, "then they hold them away from you as they look at the items like _so_, and then they-" Tomoe trailed off as she comprehended the content written on those pages.

"Was this guy serious when he wrote this? He can't have been. I refuse to believe a sane man would voluntarily reveal that he's a two-timing prick."

Standing on her chair, Tomoe rose above the class.

"Alright!" she called out, gaining the attention of the entire class. "Which one of you suave lady-killers wrote these?" About three of the boys in the class looked incredibly worried, Shiiko also noted that they were part of the group that tried to talk to her yesterday.

"Suzuhara-chan put the papers down." Horaki had heard the commotion as he entered the room and strode over to Tomoe. He wasn't tall enough to take the papers away when Tomoe stood on the chair, but he still tried.

"Horaki, just listen."

"This isn't the time Tomoe."

"But he was going to-"

"Homeroom is starting."

"Fine."

Tomoe stepped off the chair just as Horaki stole the papers from her. Rolling them up, Horaki tapped her on the head with them.

"I'll hold onto these till the end of the day, so don't worry your pretty little head over it."

As Horaki walked back to the front of the class with the papers in his bag, Tomoe was at a loss for words. Keiichi looked at the girl and shook her head.

"Just take the complement Tomoe."

* * *

_..._

* * *

The day passed, again, uneventfully. During the break, when Tomoe went downstairs to buy some food, a boy rushed between Keiichi and Shiiko, muttering a quick 'Sorry' as he went. The two realized that this was the person who had written the letter and resolved, _silently_, to never tell Tomoe. Eventually, after many suspicious glances to Tomoe and the boy, the day ended. Making her excuses to walk home alone, Shiiko prepared herself for her return to NERV. Horaki passed the love letter to her as she walked through the courtyard, recommending she ignore it, but said nothing else. Tomoe and Keiichi followed her out the front gate, where they found a car that Shiiko remembered rather 'fondly'.

"Heya Shii-chan! Need a ride?" Mikado waved from the open window, revving the engine. Tomoe and Keiichi stared in shock at the blue car and the purple-haired man driving it.

"You know this guy!? He's the worst thing to happen to the roads of Tokyo-3 since this place was called Hakone!"

"He's kind of a friend of my father's." Shiiko began, before Mikado cut her off.

"Yup. I'm free right now, so I can take you to see your father if you want." Tomoe walked over to the car and stared at Mikado.

"What are your intentions to my friend?" Tomoe rolled up a pair of imaginary sleeves in as threatening a manner as is possible for a fourteen year old girl.

"Take Shii-chan to see her father and get paperwork sorted out so we aren't screwed by child labor laws. That good?"

"Are you sure you don't want to screw her?" Tomoe was clearly going to say more before Shiiko started pushing her away.

"I'll be fine he's my next door neighbor!"

Tomoe looked back at Mikado, Keiichi following.

"I'm watching you, you lolicon bastard!" Tomoe's slurs faded into the distance, as did she. Shiiko got into Mikado's car, half expecting a giant amphibian monster to burst forth from the ether and exact revenge.

"You look a little worried Shii-chan, something on your mind?" Mikado peeled away from the curb and drove toward the nearest Geofront entry point that could accommodate a car.

"Just expecting a giant amphibian monster to burst forth from the ether to exact revenge, not much else."

* * *

_..._

* * *

After signing most of the paperwork being handed around, Shiiko was brought to Dr Akagi's lab for a plug suit fitting. Mostly it consisted of stripping naked and lying in a bath of strange gel then putting on a white bodysuit that didn't really fit her.

"This feels tight across the chest Dr Akagi." Shiiko said, hands over the area in question to preserve her modesty.

"That's normal." Dr Akagi replied, typing away on a laptop. "Anywhere else that feels tight? It's important this fits as well as it can."

"Umm, it feels a bit tight around my waist, but that's about it." Shiiko stood awkwardly, as though holding in her sides. "Can I take this off now? It feels like I'm naked."

Folding away the laptop, Dr Akagi straightened himself up and wiped his lab coat clean of imaginary dust. He began to walk out the door. "I'll wait outside till you're changed, then we have some physical examinations to do but after that I'll take you to see Ray."

"Ray?"

"Yes, Ayanami, Ray. The boy you saved when you agreed to pilot Unit-01. He's still in a recovery ward but he's allowed visitors."

"Ray as in the number?"

"Yes Ray as in the number. Can you get changed so that we can go now?"

* * *

_..._

* * *

Mikado was finished at roughly the same time Shiiko was, so he offered her a ride home. Mikado was somber, but remained as talkative as usual; Shiiko was more silent than her standard.

"I don't feel like making dinner, and you look a bit worn out, so what do you say I get us some MaskDonald's on the way?" Mikado leaned over to Shiiko, drifting into the other lane in the process. The swerve back when he realized this slammed Shiiko's head against the window, but there wasn't any lasting damage, Mikado hoped. He hadn't even finished all the repayments on the car yet.

"Do you know why my father ordered it?" Shiiko only said one other thing the entire ride back to the apartments.

"Your father orders many things, but I didn't hear about _that_ until Riku told me just now.

"Riku?"

"Oh uh, Riku is Dr. Akagi, I knew him from college."

Shiiko didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. Mikado had to order for her.

* * *

_..._

* * *

When Shiiko wasn't in class the next day, Horaki immediately wrangled Tomoe and Keiichi to share the information they had been told to gather. They told him what they had learned about Shiiko's father and his callous actions. Horaki shared the talk he'd had with the boy from yesterday, but other than that, they knew nothing. After not much deliberation, they all agreed to ignore any prior commitments in favor of delivering the papers gathered today and investigating.

"Shiiko-Super-Friends move out!" Keiichi cried, fist pumping the air.

"No Kei, just no." The other two said in unison, Tomoe giving Keiichi a good hit to the back of the head to punctuate.

* * *

_..._

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Shiiko knew it wasn't Mikado or any other neighbor that might have reason to visit. Just as she was about to open the door, she realized she was wearing what was quite possibly the worst clothes to answer the door in now that she was being entrusted with the survival of the human race as a whole. She also realized that apart from the main goal of overall survival, humanity could go get fucked. Pushing the button to slide the door open, Shiiko found Horaki, Tomoe and Keiichi, bedecked near-immaculately in their uniforms as would befit a student of the Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School. As Shiiko invited them in, they looked at her, wearing a loose grey shirt and the first pair of shorts she'd been able to dig out of the box. She hadn't even combed her hair to cover the lump on her temple. Shiiko ushered them over to a table that was functionally _within_ the open kitchen and began to make tea without being asked. Over the rush of boiling water, she spoke.

"I suppose you're wondering why I didn't come to school today."

"Yep." Tomoe began, leaning back against the chair. "You cry again?" Keiichi slapped at Tomoe's wrist and stomped her foot, but Tomoe remained resolute.

"Well, my things finally arrived so I sorted them out all day." It was indeed true Shiiko had thrown herself at the task to occupy her thoughts and had sorted through almost all of the boxes that had been delivered to her doorstep this morning.

"That still doesn't explain _why_ you stayed at home sorting boxes of clothes." Horaki spoke up just as the water boiled. Shiiko brought everything over to the table and set it down, inviting everyone to pour their own. Tapping their cups in frustration and patience, the group waited for Shiiko to answer.

"Yesterday was rather stressful for me, I didn't feel like seeing people very much today" Shiiko looked down into her own cup.

"So you cried again."

"Tomoe, geeze!" Keiichi snapped. "We're supposed to be supportive best friends! You're not helping!"

"What? If you cry you cry, sort out what made you cry in the first place. Own your flaws or your flaws own you."

Tomoe and Keiichi were about to devolve into a shouting match before Horaki got between them.

"Neither of you are helping right now." He hissed. "And if you aren't here to help you both might as well just leave!"

"No, its fine, Tomoe's right."

Horaki returned to his seat to await Shiiko's continuation.

"Yesterday I went to see my father, and well he…" Shiiko gave a strange look to Horaki. Taking the message, Horaki took his cup and walked into the next room. Turning on the small television, he made a great show of trying to ignore what Shiiko was saying.

"My father wanted to know if I was st-still a virgin." She continued, speaking more to her slowly-cooling cup of tea than anything else.

"You told him to stop butting into your life and go shove a carrot up his dickhole, right?" Tomoe cried, shooting up from her seat. Tomoe had made it quite obvious what she would have done, but Shiiko shook her head.

"No. H-he made a doctor from the Geofront look at me, than just sent me home."

Horaki turned off the television and stood up. Taking his cup with him, the class rep walked out the door without saying a word. Tomoe and Keiichi each rose from their chairs and knelt down next to Shiiko.

"We're going to have a long talk about what should go on in a family, starting with the relationship between a father, his daughter and the state of her vagina."

* * *

_..._

* * *

The sun was nowhere getting ready to set when Horaki walked back inside. Finding Shiiko sobbing in the middle of Tomoe and Keiichi, who were also rather misty-eyed, Horaki filed this situation away in his mind as 'girls-only' and immediately resolved to forget it. Stacking his cup on top of the handouts he'd collected for Shiiko, he tip-toed his way over to the three girls.

"Look, Shiiko, I'd love to help, but I've got to go make dinner now. Sorry." He whispered, than added. "These two look like they have it under control, plus this isn't really my area of expertise." He gave Shiiko a pat on the head and left.

* * *

_..._

* * *

Mikado coming home ten minutes later disturbed their reverie, jolting Shiiko's guests into the realization that it would be dark soon. Keiichi went to gather their bags, but Tomoe immediately ran outside and began slamming her fist on Mikado's door. When Mikado, who was only a few steps away, opened the door, he got a face full of fist.

"AH!" Mikado yelled, rubbing his nose. "What the hell?"

"You said that you'd only be filling out paperwork and that Shiiko would be fine. Doesn't honesty mean anything to you?" Tomoe tried to tower over Mikado, but he wasn't in the mood for her shenanigans.

"I didn't know about it then, and I sure as hell didn't need the detailed explanation given to me after." He explained calmly, checking his nose for any blood.

"That's not changing the fact that her father effectively _raped_ her!" Tomoe yelled back, just as Shiiko and Keiichi ran outside to placate her.

"We don't need to go that far. Now Tomoe, you _are_ Tomoe right?" A nod. "I spoke with Shiiko's father and he felt it was necessary, but realizes he may have been wrong. He's just a bit out of touch with his daughter and I guess that's how he shows he's worried."

"'A bit out of touch' doesn't cover a random stranger shoving cameras up your daughter's vagina because you're worried about her hymen!"

Keiichi's eyebrows shot up at Tomoe's choice of words, but it wasn't too far off of what she'd heard from the short-haired girl before.

The back and forth went on for several minutes, Mikado getting increasingly worked up from Tomoe's allegations of child molestation. Unfortunately, so was Shiiko.

"Can you two stop talking about my vagina as though I'm not here?" She yelled. Surprisingly enough for an angry Tomoe, she was silenced immediately. "Thank you." Shiiko continued. "Now I think you and Kei might want to get home soon, it's getting kind of dark already and your parents might be worried about you." She said, almost oozing diplomacy. Tomoe conceded defeat, well, not defeat exactly, but she conceded that the spirit of the argument was defunct when both parties agreed on a certain point of view.

There was a clop of fancy business shoes on concrete broke the silence, than a suspiciously bearded voice was heard.

"Ms Suzuhara, it would appear you have an issue with how I raise my daughter."

Tomoe jumped around to face the voice.

"H-hello sir, are you, by any chance, Shiiko's father?" The man regarded Tomoe through amber glasses, almost as if he could see into her very soul, and given his success at international politics, that may very well be the case.

"I am." He turned his head slightly to look at Keiichi. "You must be Ms Aida I assume; I've heard many good things about you two. My name is Ikari, Gendo, pleased to meet you."

"Cut the crap. I take it you're not here officially then?" Mikado stood, arms crossed, just inside his doorway.

"If I was here officially, then you would know about it." Gendo's expression remained neutral as he spoke.

"If that's the case, there's something that I would like to say that stays off-the-record."

"Do go ahead, Mikado." Gendo waved a gloved hand in Mikado's direction.

"You're a terrible father, and the only person who could do any worse is my own father." Mikado said, an edge of pent-up aggression seeping into his voice. "Furthermore, I could probably out-parent the two of you without even trying." Mikado jabbed a finger in Gendo's direction. "Who knows, if I'd been Shiiko's father she might not have as many psychological issues as the report says she does."

Gendo stared at Mikado for a few more seconds, and then turned to leave.

"I'll have the paper's ready by tomorrow, see that your pen has enough ink."

Silence reigned in the wake of Gendo's departure. Keiichi handed Tomoe's bag over to her, who shouldered it without comment.

Eventually, Keiichi spoke.

"Did you just get adopted?"

"You know, I'm really not sure."

* * *

...

* * *

You Have Been Reading

**Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence edition**

Chapter Two: But Doctor its Cold

_Take Your Gown Off and Put Your Legs in the Stirrups_

* * *

_..._

* * *

**Omake:**

"Can I take this off now? It feels like I'm naked."

Folding away the laptop, Dr Akagi straightened himself up and wiped his lab coat clean of the ashes from the ever present cancer stick in his mouth. He began to walk out the door. "I'll wait outside till you're changed, then we have some physical examinations to do but after that I'll take you to see Ray."

"Rei?"

"Yes, Ayanami, Ray. The boy you saved when you agreed to pilot Unit-01. He's still in a recovery ward but he's allowed visitors."

"Rei as in the number?"

"Yes Ray as in the number."

"Are you sure?"

Dr. Akagi turned and faced the girl once more. "Pardon?"

"Doesn't it depend on how it's spelled?" Shiiko questioned pulling at the constrictive fitting suit.

"I suppose it does." The Doctor conceded. "What's your point?"

"Well if it's spelle then it's the number." Shiiko answered. "However if you spell i it sounds more masculine, but you completely negate the joke in the process."

"Congratulations on breaking the forth wall." Dr Akagi sighed taking a drag off his cigarette. "Can you get dressed so we can go now?"


	3. Plot Railroading

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

...

* * *

Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition

Chapter Three: Plot Railroading

When Mikado arrived in the Geofront the next morning, he was sent directly to the Commander's office at the top of the pyramid. Both the Commander and the Sub-Commander were awaiting him, staring off somewhere into the middle distance in total neutrality. When he stepped into the mostly-empty room, it was almost as though they two older men were attached to proximity sensors, whirring into life when he got close enough. The Commander motioned to clipboard sitting on his desk facing Mikado. When he had taken the clipboard and started to read the papers attached to it, the Commander spoke.

"Major Katsuragi, I have decided to designate you as legal guardian for the Pilot Ikari, Shiiko. Half of the Pilot's monthly allowance will now instead be given to you so that you may best care for her. I have tabbed the sections you will need to sign and already filled in your details based on what we had on file."

Flipping through to the indicated tabs, Mikado found that the Commander had indeed filled everything that both parties needed to fill out beforehand so that he may foist his daughter off on the Operations Director all the faster.

"You were serious? I mean, this is fine and all, but your daughter's here to help you save the world and you don't even have time to be her father?"

"I had planned to give her guardianship over to someone else as is. You were merely the first person to apply for the position. Once you've had a look through everything and signed the relevant sections we can talk about what this duty will entail." Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki remained silent through the exchange, but walked over to Mikado to offer a pen. Skimming the titles of the documents then signing them, Mikado handed the pen and clipboard to the Sub-Commander and returned to the conversation with the Commander.

"Do I need to move in with her, or are the accommodations fine as they are?"

"They will suffice; I need to speak with you more about matters relating to your new daughter than where she lives. So far, I have treated her the way I have because she must always be searching for a caring environment. It is a quirk of Unit-01 that her Synch Ratio will be higher because of this."

Mikado began to speak, but the Commander cut him off by continuing.

"Her personal happiness will certainly improve it as well, but she has made friends for that purpose. Shiiko is a weapon to be wielded against mankind's enemies, not my or your daughter."

'_According to these papers she is and she's a child for god's sake not a weapon of war!' _Mikado thought.

"As long as I'm allowed to be nice to her every once in a while, I think I can handle that."

"As her direct superior, you should take care not to forget that. Dismissed."

* * *

...

* * *

The first thing Mikado did when he finally got to the bridge was yank his two subordinates around by their collars. With a quick look, he spun Shigure back around. The woman was far too jaded to help out and most probably asexual to boot.

"Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga, I need a favor."

"Sure thing Mikado." Makoto shrugged. "What is it?"

Mikado pondered how best to word it, then decided on the brute-force approach. "I've just been appointed as Shiiko's legal guardian, and I need someone to handle vagina-related issues, can I count on you to help me?"

Makoto was silent for a moment, than she burst out laughing.

"Oh I can handle a little 'girl trouble', don't you worry." She took a moment to compose herself, than continued. "Though for a girl her age, there's going to be a lot of those sorts of questions coming your way." Mikado realized this and gulped, then tried to brush it off. Makoto continued, to his great dismay. "Mikado-san, I'm bleeding Mikado-san! Oh, Mikado-san, could you buy me some tampons, I think I'm early this month. Mikado-saaan~, the vibrating game controller is making me feel funny inside!"

Mikado backed away from this display with great trepidation and collided with the chair of Maru Ibuki, who was chortling up a storm.

"What the hell is so funny Ibuki?"

Maru took a deep breath to calm himself. "Well, it's commendable that you realized your own failings here. You don't know enough about raising a young girl in all her," Maru waved his hand in the general direction of Shigure and Makoto. "'girliness' so you've enlisted Makoto-san to help you. I would ask though, that if she needs new clothes, you ring me." Maru ended on a whisper, laden with implications.

Mikado quickly yelled back "Hey!" then forgot where he was going. One finger pointed at Maru in reprimand, Mikado re-railed his train of thought and continued. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Ibuki began, looking up and down Mikado's 'uniform'. "You can pull off the black pants and shoes because that's easy, but the jacket? With that hair? You'd be better off bald wearing what I am then trying to rock that ponytail and just what the hell were you thinking when you pushed the Commander into approving that awful red? Did you wake up one morning and think 'I know how to make sure people know I'm the Operations Director, I'll wear this jacket that barely looks like it was made for human use'?"

At some point during Makoto's 'speech' many ears had been perked. Now, during Maru's rant, the entirety of the Bridge, Sub-Bridge and related annexes was listening in to the catastrophe.

"Shigure," Mikado whimpered, "help."

Shigure sighed so hard that it would be comparable to a large-scale hurricane. She rose from her station and stood between Maru and Mikado.

"It's too early in the day for fashion, sass, periods or any combination thereof. I just want to finish my work for today and get absolutely plastered so I never have to remember any of what you three were saying."

"I wholeheartedly concur." Riku called from the Commander's podium. "Maru, get back to sorting through Ray's activation data, I need to have a talk with Mikado." Riku stepped down from the raised desk and led Mikado to a quiet hallway.

"What the hell are you thinking? You openly disrespect the Commander and question his motives and now you get the whole of the Geofront into a spin when you should have been doing your work! What possessed you to interrupt those three when you could have been doing your own job?" Riku hissed, pushing Mikado up against the wall.

"I may have endangered my career at NERV, but now that I'm Shiiko's legal guardian I think that Ikari's going to keep me around a little longer. Besides, it made her feel a whole lot better about the travesty you did nothing to prevent!" Mikado threw his words into Riku's face. Riku simply backed away sighing. Running his hands through his short, bleached hair and bending backward, he sighed again.

"This is a level beyond fucked up. Why exactly are you now living with a fourteen year old girl? Don't tell me you're turning into a Char."

"I am not a Char! I'm not living with her and I am not a lolicon!"

"Whatever you say Quattro, I'm going to sort through Unit-00's data while you get Ray to school, he missed the train."

"Am I a chauffeur now too?" Mikado yelled at Riku, who called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I'm telling you because with that jacket you'll get it done three times faster."

* * *

...

* * *

Shiiko went to school the next morning surprisingly happier, probably because she'd spent most of the previous day sorting through boxes of clothes and a small portion crying about her father to her friends. She was greeted at the classroom door by three boys bowing in a line, scraping their noses against the flooring.

"We are all very sorry!" The boy who Shiiko had identified as the one who wrote letters spoke up. "It began as a dare between the three of us, but none of us thought it would have such an effect on you. In order to atone for our cruel actions, we would like you to have this," he swung his hands up to show a small plush doll that was meant to be a cow, "as a token of our immense remorse. Please forgive us!"

Shiiko was debating whether or not to accept the 'cow' when a hand on her shoulder started moving her out of the way.

"Ikari-san, class is starting and I would like to reach my seat."

Shiiko turned to see the blue-haired boy from almost a week ago behind her, Mikado standing behind him with a bag, smiling hugely. The three boys rose and saw the other boy then ran screaming around the classroom.

"Ayanami spoke! Third Impact is about to begin!"

Horaki grabbed each one as they ran by and started speaking to them while Mikado called Shiiko over to the corner of the hallway to talk.

"First things first, your father fast-tracked the forms through the red tape and now I'm your legal guardian. You'll need to come in this afternoon for a Synch test to see how a plug suit helps your score, but for now just go to school." Mikado reached into the bag he'd brought with him and brought out a piece of shiny blue fabric. "Riku said your measurements have changed since your last check up, so he organized this yesterday." Mikado handed the small bundle over to Shiiko and quickly crushed the bag it was in.

"This is a swimsuit. Why did Dr. Akagi buy me a swimsuit?" Shiiko held the offending item out as a question in and of itself.

"Technically he requisitioned it as part of Section 1's equipment so really the U.N. bought it for you."

"We're talking about a grown man requisitioning a girl's swimsuit just because we're swimming in P.E. today. My old one would have stretched anyway if my b-my measurements had changed." Shiiko blushed as she spoke.

"I think this is his way of apologizing for the other day, so just take it and thank him when you come in this afternoon."

Shiiko nodded slowly, understanding now why the head of an international research group would use government funds to buy a girl's swimsuit with the exact measurements because she had P.E. the next day. Mikado gave her a pat on the head and left. Shiiko pushed the swimsuit deep within her own bag and entered the classroom. She was immediately set upon by Tomoe and Keiichi, demanding to know if she had just been adopted and what did she just put in her bag and why was Ayanami so familiar with her and so on. She did note that the boy she now knew to be Ayanami was looking out the window and glancing in her direction occasionally, but he seemed more curious than creepy. She took her seat and found that the empty desk next to the window had been Ayanami's this whole time, but didn't think to speak to him.

* * *

...

* * *

Tomoe had to lead Shiiko over to the changing rooms near the pool because she hadn't been there before, but it was just a standard toilets slash showers setup that she would have been expecting had Keiichi not greeted them half-naked, having been excused early for reasons only Keiichi would consider.

"Hey there you two. Pardon me if I leave you behind, but the tiles are too cold to be in here for long." She chirped, swinging around to face them. Shiiko quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment, but Tomoe just bustled Keiichi back around and away from the door.

"You don't know who could have been walking by, have you no shame?"

Keiichi just tossed the last of her clothes onto Tomoe's head, covering her nose with a cup.

"We're all girls here, so I don't think it matters that much." Keiichi began to pull her swimsuit up her legs, deliberately wiggling around far too much in Tomoe's direction.

"Whatever, I don't need to smell your nipple and I don't need to see your ass, so just quit being so naked." Tomoe yanked the bra off her head and threw it onto the pile Keiichi had accumulated before they arrived. Figuring this exchange may go on for some time, Shiiko began to undress and get changed into the new swimsuit she'd been given. With the argument between her two friends raging, she managed to change before Keiichi had finished. She thought of hanging around to watch the friendly banter unfold, but decided she didn't need any more memories of Keiichi bouncing her breasts in Tomoe's face, enquiring if she had grown slightly. She did hear, as she was leaving from the other door that led to the pool, that 'helping her have confidence in her body is just what's needed to get over her father's bastardly ways', so a little mental scarring to remove other mental scarring didn't seem like a bad trade.

When Keiichi and Tomoe left the changing rooms shortly after, she got a few words of gratitude in before the swimming instructor blew the whistle for the lesson to begin.

* * *

...

* * *

Shiiko had just completed her second lap and was resting on the lip of the pool when a shadow fell across her. She looked up to see Ayanami, framed by a halo of sunlight and light blue hair, holding out a phone. Not wanting to touch the phone with her wet hands, Shiiko peered at the message flashing on the screen.

CASPER: Pattern Blue Detected

BALTHAZAR: Confirm

MELCHIOR: Confirm

TARGET IDENTIFIED: 4th Angel

CMDR IKARI TO ALL PILOTS: Sortie.

When Shiiko glanced at Ayanami with concern, the boy took that as his cue to slide the screen shut and stand. He handed Shiiko a towel as she pulled herself out of the pool and continued staring right into her face.

"We will leave immediately, there is no more time."

Shiiko brought the towel down from her face to question Ayanami, but the blue-haired enigma had already begun to leave. She chased after him and almost ran through the door leading into the male changing rooms. She stopped herself in time, but not soon enough to avoid the pair of shoes falling on her toes or the clothes that followed.

"I was excused from class due to my injuries, wear these."

Holding up shorts that kept trying to fall and shoes that were a size too big, Shiiko averted her gaze downward and followed Ayanami through the male changing room and all the way downstairs to the waiting NERV car out front.

* * *

...

* * *

"Now Shiiko, we haven't had the time to properly train you, but remember you have me and the rest of the bridge crew backing you up. I promise that I will do everything in my power to get you back safely. As long as you listen to everything I say and follow my orders then we should all make it out of this in one piece." Mikado spoke professionally, something Shiiko hadn't seen the man do since the fuzzily-recalled 3rd Angel. She squirmed around in the entry plug to get a better feel of the 'fit' the new plug suit had, but swiftly realized that many important government people would be watching this afterwards and decided that checking herself out would have to wait.

"Will Ayanami be piloting too?" The message had said all pilots, but Shiiko wasn't sure if Ayanami, with his wounds, was capable.

"We'll only use Ray if we really need to, but don't worry: we won't let the only successful pilot die in her second battle." Mikado's face popped up in the small section of the plug display dedicated to communications, and he winked. The general Bridge communication link opened to audio only and her father's voice came forth.

"Much as the pep talk is inspiring Major, we have an Angel to kill."

"Well team you heard the man!" Mikado announced clapping his hands together in nervous anticipation. "Unit-01 LAUNCH!"

* * *

...

* * *

Keiichi and Tomoe sat in the underground shelter on their slowly-dripping towels, not having had the time to dry off or get changed into more modest clothes. And thus did thirty fourteen year old girls sit in a group away from the boys that had gone running, some of them wearing shirts they had taken from lockers as they were evacuating. Keiichi and Tomoe, however, weren't able to sit as 'calmly' as the others were, mainly because Shiiko had left in the middle of class with Ayanami just before the evacuation alarms started blaring.

"You think they got to a shelter in time? I mean, they left in a hurry, but they would have heard the alarms."

Tomoe placed a hand on Keiichi's shoulder in a comforting gesture, but it was ruined by all the water still on Tomoe's hand, now seeping into Keiichi's shirt. "Shall we look for them?"

"Alright," Keiichi said, "but if we find them in a compromising position, we make fun of them."

The two stood, immediately gaining the attention of Horaki.

"Where are you two going?"

"Bathrooms." Tomoe jabbed a finger in the general direction of the door

"Talking about periods and looking at each other's yeast infection. Wanna join us?" Keiichi giggled, knowing Horaki didn't want to know what a yeast infection was.

Horaki threw up his arms and walked away from the two as quickly as he could in the packed shelter.

"Nope, noooope nopenopenopenope!"

Keiichi and Tomoe walked in the opposite direction, placing bets on what would be down whose' pants.

* * *

...

* * *

You Have Been Reading

**Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition**

Chapter Three: Plot Railroading

_Does this plug suit make my butt look big?_

* * *

_..._

* * *

Authors Notes: Thus concludes the first three original chapters forged by ThatMaryGuy albeit with a few slight changes and the addition of Omakes. Sadly I couldn't think of one for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter brought to you by yours truly in the next few days. Till then, so long and good night. –Jalen of the silence


	4. Shoujo and Knife

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

...

* * *

Yet Another adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition

Chapter four: Shoujo and Knife

Darkness surrounded her, the sound of her steady breathing the only thing keeping Shiiko Company.

'_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.'_

"Alright Shii-chan, here's the game plan." Mikado's voice broke through the silence of the plug, his face appearing once more on the communications screen snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "The Angel is about three blocks north of your current position. We've sent you up with a Pallet Rifle."

"I-I don't know how to shoot a gun," Shiiko nervously interrupted.

"Don't worry the Rifle has a built in targeting system linked to the Eva, all you need to do is point and pull the trigger, the computer will handle the rest. When we release the final restraints, I want you to break for cover and keep out of the Angel's sight until you have a clear shot at the core. Once you do unfold you're A.T Field and finish it off with short controlled bursts. Got it?"

Shiiko nodded, doing her best to squelch the nervousness she felt.

"Good luck pilot, release final safety locks!" Mikado ordered. Shiiko felt the harness holding Unit-01 to the lift relinquish their hold. "Unit-01 move out!"

The front of the false building Shiiko was currently in slid down revealing Unit-01 in all its deadly glory for a split second before Shiiko grabbed the massive rifle beside her and dashed out diving behind the nearest un-retracted building that was capable of hiding the forty meter tall death machine. Shiiko exhaled slowly than peered around the corner getting her first look at the newest threat to humanity.

"That's the Angel?" She asked, her fear replaced with surprise and a bit of embarrassment. "It looks like a giant…."

* * *

...

* * *

"…Schlong!"

Keiichi turned and looked at her friend with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You know, pecker, joystick, bait and tackle, D and Bs," Tomoe elaborated as the two made their way up the hill side towards the shrine. At some point in their quest to locate their missing friend the pair of girls had made it outside the shelter. "I bet Ayanami has our poor Shiiko in the back of that shrine playing with his right now. I swear that girl is too timid for her own good."

During her rant Tomoe had not noticed that Keiichi had stopped and ended up crashing right into her sandy blonde headed companion.

"What the hell Kei!?" The taller girl exclaimed in annoyance. Kei raised a shaky hand in response pointing in the direction of the city. Tomoe turned her head in the direction the other girl was pointing and let out a startled gasp.

"Holy hell is that a giant flying….!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Wanker!" Shiiko hissed as she dodged behind another building just as the Angel's energy whips leveled her previous cover. With a frustrated cry Shiiko spun around the corner and fired off another burst of rounds from the Pallet rifle before diving behind yet another armored building, the angel's whips carving through the her previous position like a fat kid through cake. The battle had gone much like this since Shiiko had somehow managed to trip over her own umbilical cord alerting the previously oblivious Angel to her presence. Now she spent most of her time taking pot shots at the beast that resembled a male's reproductive organs while trying not to get hit by its tentacles.

"I could use a little help here!" Shiiko called, panic threatening to overtake her. "This stupid rifle isn't doing anything!" Unfortunately the ineffectiveness of the rifle became the least of her concerns as the Angel plowed through her current hiding place.

"EEEEKK!" Shiiko backed away and engaged the Angel once more, shells larger than cars falling and crushing the cars below as she fired into the newly born and rapidly growing dust cloud. Seconds later the thunderous boom of the weapons auto fire was replaced with a dry clicking sound.

"Anno….." Shiiko looked nervously between the empty rifle and the Angel that she swore was glaring at her in annoyance. Without a second thought she hurled the now useless hunk of metal at the Angel, turned tail and ran with the eldritch horror in hot pursuit. It seemed on the very edge of her hearing as she fled, but it sounded like Mikado was calling for Ayanami to be launched as well. A more pressing concern, however, was the shining whip of light and doom wrapping itself around Unit-01's ankle, tripping the colossal war machine before hoisting the goliath warrior into the air with an almost lazy action. The sudden move served to sever the cable connecting the Evangelion to the main power grid running throughout Tokyo-3 and limit its effective remaining time to five minutes.

* * *

...

* * *

"I think I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going," Keiichi commented as the pair watched the Angel wave the big purple robot around like a pride colored rag doll.

"I worry about you sometimes," Tomoe muttered unable to take her eyes off the train wreck that the battle had become. Keiichi merely shrugged in response.

"You'd think they would have trained the pilot better than this, they're bringing shame to Mecha pilots everywhere." The bespectacled girl added a moment later completely unaware that it was actually her new friend that was currently getting her ass handed to her by an embodiment of a domina fetish.

"Now's not the time for you to go all Otaku on me," Tomoe paused as the Angel launched the robot into the air with a contemptuous flick of its tentacle. "Hey do you think that thing's designed to fly?"

"Dunno why?"

"'Cause it's headed right towards us!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed in unison latching onto each other for dear life as the horned behemoth fell towards them at 9.82 m/s2.

* * *

...

* * *

For some reason the MAGI identified the two children as soon as they were on screen. It was an odd functionality, surely it would be better to request identification when necessary. Sadly, it was not necessary.

"Suzuhara and Aida? What the hell are those two doing out there?" Mikado questioned to no one in particular.

Commander Ikari was rather stoic about the whole ordeal. "Unit-01 is unable to move due to the presence of civilians. Ayanami will intercept the Angel with Unit-00."

"No," Shiiko exclaimed over the comm. Link, starring at the shell shocked faces of her friends through Unit-01's external cameras as they looked up at it from between the pointer and middle fingers of its left hand. "Ayanami's still hurt, I'm not I can still fight. Besides those two are my friends so that makes them my responsibility."

Mikado glanced between the look of determination on Shiiko's face on the view screen and the Commander. Commander Ikari returned the Major's gaze and nodded.

"Very well pilot, you're the one in the field, it's your call." Mikado stated.

"Thank you Mikado."

"Unit-01 remaining active time two minutes forty seconds!" Maru announced. Shiiko silently cursed, twisting the controls and exerted her will forcing the machine to rise all the while trying to avoid crushing her friends in the process. The Angel, however, was apparently having none of this and with a speed that a hovering phallic monster of its size shouldn't have been capable of surged forward and body slammed Unit-01 back into the ground.

"Shiiko look out!" Mikado shouted as the Angel lashed out at humanities protector with its whips.

"EEEP!" Shiiko squeaked, instinctively raising her hands Unit-01 mimicking the action and catching the super heated appendages of doom mid strike.

"Surfaces in contact with the target are beginning to melt!" 1st Lt. Maru reported, having to shout the obvious information over Shiiko's cries of pain.

'_Oh no what am I gonna do?' _Shiiko wondered as she struggled to hold the Angel back. _'If I make a wrong move I could squish them, then everybody would hate me, but if I don't fight back we're all gonna die anyway….' _Suddenly through the haze of pain that was having her hands burned off an idea came to the conflicted girl. Typing in a series of emergency commands, Shiiko manually disconnected herself from the Eva granting her a brief respite from the sympathetic pain of her colossal stead and partially ejecting the entry plug in the process.

"Shiiko, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Major Katsuragi shouted.

"You two hurry up and get in!" The girl shouted over the plug's external speakers.

"You talkin' to us?" Tomoe questioned in surprised confusion at the request coupled with the fact that the pilot of the robot responsible for their near death experience was apparently a girl.

"No I'm talking to the trees behind you," the girl snapped obviously in no mood to deal with stupid questions at the moment. "Of course I meant you!"

"Well you heard the woman start climbing!" Keiichi called rushing to the ladder that had descended when the plug had come out.

"What the? Is this water?!" Tomoe exclaimed when the pair reached the lip of the open plug and jumped in.

"Oh man this is so going to stain my clothes," Keiichi groaned.

"Can you two please be quiet, I need to concentrate," Shiiko requested, typing in the commands to retract the plug and restart the Eva.

"Nani!?"

"Shii-chan!?"

"Heh, hi guys." The female pilot greeted them with a nervous chuckle and a half hearted wave as the two stared at her in total shock at the discovery. Any reply they could have made were cut off when their friend let out a cry of pain as the sensation of the Unit-01's burning hands returned.

"There are irregularities in the nerve pulses!" Makoto reported finally getting a line in this chapter.

"That's because she's taken on two foreign bodies, they're interfering with the synchro graphs," Dr. Akagi explained in an attempt to not be forgotten until the next chapter.

"Unit-01 remaining active time one minute fifteen seconds!" Maru shouted reminding everyone of the more pressing matters at hand.

"Alright Shii-chan, you've got the civilians out of the way now break free and retreat using route-34 to the other side of the mountain, once you get back we'll think of another plan!" Mikado ordered. The poor girl in question felt rather torn at the moment. On one hand running away sounded like a good idea to her (running away was always a good idea to her), but if she were to retreat than the Angel was free to cause even more wonton destruction and hurt even more people, more people who would end up hating her for not saving them. With a resigned sigh she made her decision.

"No, I'm not going to run away, not this time. I still have one minute that's enough time." Willing the machine to let go, Unit-01 released its grip on the glowing tentacles and kicked the Angel off of its self sending it flying down the hill and into a cluster of buildings at the edge of town.

"Damn it Shiiko I said fall back that's an order!" Said girl excreted her dominance over her metal monstrosity once more, forcing it to its feet heedless of her guardian and superior officer's wishes.

"Progressive knife has been drawn!" Maru reported once again stating the obvious for the sake of more lines and to add to the stories word count when Unit-01's left shoulder pylon folded open releasing the aforementioned weapon.

"Shiiko, please fall back!"

Tomoe and Keiichi shared a look before turning their attention to pilot.

"Anno…I don't like the guy much, but I think he has a point." Tomoe stated nervously.

"Hang onto something you two," Shiiko responded apparently ignoring her friend's previous concerns.

"Wait wha….?"

"HYAAAAAAHHHH!" Cried the other girl effectively cutting off Tomoe as she willed Unit-01 to charge down the hill at the Angel which had risen out of the rubble.

"Forty Seconds!"

"Oh shit please no! Mercy I don't wanna die!" Shiiko's two passengers screamed in unison as the purple colossus continued on its apparent kamikaze attack.

'_Just what the hell where you thinking?_' Mikado wondered.

"Thirty five seconds!" Halfway to the Angel, Unit-01 leapt into the air, raising the progressive knife over its head preparing to strike. Before it could make contact, however, the Angel lashed out piercing through its adversary's abdomen and shoulder. Sadly for the Angel its weaponry did not have the necessary stopping power to halt the massive air borne cyborg , the attack only serving to further fuel its pilot's pain induced blood rage.

"Twenty nine seconds!"

"NOOOOO! I can't take it! What's that! Make it stop, make it stop!" The cockpit's unexpected passengers continued to scream.

Shiiko roared as the war machine slammed full force into the Angel, pinning the writhing beast under its impossible weight.

"Twenty five seconds!"

Shiiko brought the knife crashing down into the Angel's core with all the strength the Eva could muster with her current synch ration. Sparks flew violently off in all directions as the high frequency blade forced its way into the seat of the doomed messenger's soul.

"Twenty seconds until shut down!"

"Come on!" Shiiko growled in pain and frustration as she willed her greater self to push the knife in deeper.

"Eighteen seconds!"

The Angel's struggles doubled, bucking and thrashing trying the force the human forged abomination off itself before it could extinguish its life.

"Fourteen seconds!" The tension on the command deck was nearly palpable.

The amount of sparking energy increased as the blade slow inched its way further into the Angel's core.

"Ten seconds!"

The Angel's struggles began to weaken, more and more of its life force draining out with every passing second.

"Nine!"

Everyone present on the command deck crossed their fingers hoping that the Angel would die before the Eva ran out of power.

"Eight!"

Tomoe and Keiichi continued to whimper and cry, holding onto the back of the pilot's couch completely unaware of what was happening around them.

"Seven!"

Shiiko's whole world had become nothing, but pain and rage, her desire to see the Angel parish before her the only thing keeping the normally timid girl from passing out. Her friends were in trouble, she had to protect them. After all they were the only people she had met besides Mikado that actually seemed to give a crap about her.

"Five!"

The light show where knife met core began to die down, the writhing tentacles, much to Shiiko's relief, began to lose their vigor.

"Four!"

"Just a little more," she murmured pouring even more of her own strength into the Eva.

"Three!"

"Just fucking die!" with one last battle cry, Shiiko forced the butterfly handle as far as it would go ramming the last few feet of the blade into the core.

"Two!"

The sparks ceased, the previously glowing tentacles of the Angel lost their vibrancy, fading into a charcoal grey.

"One! Unit-01 is inactive!"

"What's the status of the target?" Mikado questioned.

"Target…. The target is silent blue pattern has ceased."

Tomoe peered over the back of the command couch at Shiiko in concern. "Hey you okay?"

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine," She replied shakily as her adrenaline levels dropped back to normal leaving her feeling emotionally and psychically drained.

"You sure? You really don't look like it."

"I-I'm sure," Shiiko reiterated before hiding her face in her hands so her friend couldn't see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes or the tortured look that was playing across her features. Though her gloved hands managed to conceal her face they did nothing to muffle the pain and fear filled sobs that wracked the poor girls small frame moments later.

"Shii-chan…."

* * *

...

* * *

Several hours later a tired and hollow feeling Shiiko found herself lying in a hospital bed starring up once more at an unfamiliar ceiling. With a small sigh she sat up and looked down sadly at her bandaged hands. Dr. Akagi had told her that because of her high synch ratio with the Evangelion she had received second degree burns on both her hands as well as a point just above her belly button and on her right shoulder the same as Unit-01. Even with the burn cream the Doctor had applied he said there was a good chance of the injuries leaving a scar. Now she was never going to be pretty and everyone would hate her because they thought she was ugly. It was the hair clip incident all over again, but a hundred times worse because now there would be no Keiichi or Tomoe or Horaki to help her. Not that they would anyway now. Stupid robots, making her loose her only friends. They're probably off somewhere making fun of how badly she piloted and almost got them killed. Then they'd tell everyone in school and she would never be able to show her face there again. Why did this kind of thing keep happening to her?

Too much, it was just too much for her poor psyche to handle. She could feel the familiar tears welling up inside her, she tried to hold them back, but her emotional dam was far too damaged and quickly gave way to the flood of emotions. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she buried her face in her knees rocking back and forth on the bed as she continued to sob. It was this scene that Mikado walked in on when he came to check on her which prompted him to do what any good parent or guardian should do when their charge is suffering from high levels of angst.

Striding across the post operations recovery room with purpose he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled the emotionally distraught girl close to him. Without warning Shiiko flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhhh," he murmured rubbing his hand on her back in comforting circles. "It's alright everything will be okay."

"No it won't!" Shiiko choked out. "Everyone's gonna hate me now! It will be just like my old school! They'll all think I'm some kind of freak!"

"No they won't," the Major calmly replied.

"Yes they will!" The hysterical girl argued back.

"No body hates you Shii-chan trust me. In fact your two friends are very worried about you."

Shiiko pulled back slightly looking up into Mikado's face with misty eyes. "Really?"

"Really really," He answered with a smile reaching up and gently wiping away her tears with his free hand.

"I bet you hate me though," She mumbled still holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"And why would I hate you?"

"Because I let two civilians into the entry plug and disobeyed your orders." Shiiko sniffled; threatening to burst into tears again.

"Oh yeah about that."

"See!?" Shiiko wailed. "I knew you would be mad!"

"Hey, hey calm down okay I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not. In fact I'm really proud of you."

The girl stared at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because every good solider knows when to disobey an order that threatens the mission or the safety of civilians."

"But I'm not a Solider." His charge pointed out confused. "And how did your orders threaten the mission."

"Our job is to defeat the Angel's. I told you to run away which is the exact opposite of what we're supposed to be doing. Besides if you had listened to me then you would have left yourself open to attack by the Angel and possibly lead it right to the Geofront. On top of that by refusing the Commander's orders you've once more saved Ray from having to pilot and getting injured again. So in my book that makes you a hero."

"I-I'm a h-hero?"

"Yep!" Mikado ruffled her hair affectionately. "There is, however, one other thing that I wanted to say."

Shiiko wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with the back of her bandaged hands and looked up into her guardian's face confused at the sudden serious shift in his tone. "What is it?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again do you understand me young lady?!" Mikado exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders surprising the teenaged pilot who could only nod dumbly in response.

"Good." His expression softened and he drew her back into another tight embrace. "God I was so worried about you."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried about you, what kind of adoptive father would I be if I wasn't?"

"Because I'm just a pilot to you, a responsibility that your boss forced on you because he can't take the time to raise me himself," Shiiko muttered darkly into Mikado's tear soaked shirt.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I volunteered for this."

"I still don't get why."

"I'll tell you why, but what I say stay's between the two of us okay?" He asked disengaging the emotionally unstable girl from around his neck and looking her directly in her eyes. Shiiko nodded in response waiting for him to continue. Much to the poor girl's shock the older man began to lift up his shirt.

"Do you see this scar right here?" He inquired pointing to the long jagged looking scar that ran diagonally across his well built torso from just under his left pectoral muscle to his waist line and probably lower judging from the angle. Shiiko blushed heavily at the sight, her entire face turning a bright red. She of course had seen the Major without his shirt on before, but had done a very good job of not looking directly at him while he was half dressed.

"What's that have to do with anything?" She asked fighting through the embarrassment.

"I'm getting to that." Mikado paused gathering his thoughts before continuing. "I didn't exactly have a good family life when I was growing up, it sucked balls to be honest so when my dad passed I swore to myself that I would start my own and show my folks how a real family is supposed to be. Sadly this scar kinda put a damper on those plans; because of it I can't have children of my own."

"I'm sorry." Shiiko whispered honestly feeling sorry for the man. Though she didn't have plans on having kids anytime soon she could scarce imagine what it would be like to have that choice taken away from her.

"It's all good. And you know why?" Shiiko shook her head.

"'Cause you don't have to be blood to be a real family; all that matters is what's in here," he elaborated pointing at Shiiko where her heart would be.

"But you barely know me."

Mikado shrugged."So? I may not have known you for very long, but I'm a pretty good judge of character, or I'd like to think so at least and I gotta say you've grown on me Shii-chan. Besides someone's gotta look out for you might as well be the guy who actually wants a family. That is if you want me to."

"I-I think I'd like that," Shiiko stated with a shy smile, her face a full on blush once more.

Mikado's face split into a beaming smile, patting his adoptive daughter on the head as he stood. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go home…..back to our….family…."

Shiiko smiled then nodded. "Okay."

* * *

...

* * *

You Have Been Reading

**Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition**

Chapter Four: Shoujo and Knife

_A Flaming sword which turned Every Way_

* * *

Authors Rant: And there you have it the fourth chapter and the first entirely my own well sans a few lines borrowed from ThatMairyGuys' original third chapter draft. Honestly I wasn't too sure where I was going with this, some parts are serious, some are my poor attempts at humor, and well the ending was just so WAFF I think I gave myself diabetes. Well maybe you'll all like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter where I attempt to make the story entirely my own while still keeping it along the same path as the original creator indented. Until next update so long and good night. –Jalen of the Silence


	5. Sonic Doesn't Have Dilemmas

Idiot proof disclaimer: I, Jalen Himura swear that I do not and will not ever own the rights to the Evangelion franchise.

* * *

...

* * *

Yet Another adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition

Chapter Five: Sonic Doesn't Have Dilemmas

"So what's the deal with Ray?" Mikado questioned knocking back a shot of Jameson.

"What do you mean?" Riku looked up at his old college roommate from his own drink with raised eyebrows. The two men were currently sitting in the Officer's lounge within the Geofront discussing the most recent events at NERV.

"I tried to access his records, but they were completely blacked out." He raised his hand motioning for the bartender to bring him another round. "I'm the third highest ranking Officer here; the files of one of my subordinates shouldn't be classified above my security clearance. Something about that doesn't sit right with me."

"Well considering Commander Ikari is his guardian, I'm not too surprised," Riku stubbed out his cigarette and lit another.

"The Commander is Ray's guardian?" Mikado downed his second shot and ordered a third. He had a feeling he was going to need a lot more alcohol in his system before the night was through.

"Yes."

"Well that fact is definitely getting added to the list." The purple haired Major looked out the window behind the bar at the beautiful sight of the Geofront at night.

"And what list pray tell would that be?"

"The list of shit at NERV that doesn't make sense," Mikado sighed, starring down at his drink contemplatively before continuing. "I mean why take care of some random person's child and not your own?"

"If it makes you feel any better Ray doesn't actually live with Commander Ikari, he's just his legal guardian on paper. The same as you and Shiiko," Riku said with a slight shrug of his shoulders taking a sip from his rum and coke.

"I intend to fix that though, as soon as I find a loop hole in the orders Ikari gave me."

"Ah yes, the whole 'let's be a family' speech you gave her," Riku remarked dryly. "Now remind me again why you're here pumping me for information about Ayanami and oh I don't know at home comforting the emotionally broken teenage girl you just made that promise to not even five hours ago?"

"Cut the sass Riku," Mikado snapped before finally drinking his third shot. "I got enough of that today from Maru. Besides I already explained to her the situation and she understood that until I figure things out with Ikari that it would be best we keep up our normal relationship."

"You sure you're not just scared you bit off more than you can chew?"

"Not nearly as much as I think she's scared of me."

"Probably because she knows you're a lolicon," The bleached blonde doctor snidely remarked. "The girl is sharper than she looks."

"And this is coming from the guy who used U.N funding to buy the same fourteen year old girl a swimsuit in her exact measurements?"

"Hey!" Riku snapped pointing an accusing finger at the other man. "I'm the acting flight surgeon for the pilots; it's my job to know her measurements, there's nothing remotely strange or creepy about that. I knew all my mother's measurements too. It made it much easier to get the proper sizes when I went clothes shopping for her."

"See that? That right there is exactly what I'm talking about. I bet you gave her 'examinations' too," Mikado stated making air quotes with his fingers.

"…"

"Oh My God you did!" The Major shouted drawing the attention of several of the patrons around them. "That's just sick man. And to think I knew you."

"Would you shut up!?" Riku hissed. "I thought we came out here so we could talk about Ray, not question the relationship I had with my mother."

"You started it."

"God, Mikado you are such a child sometimes."

"Whatever mama's boy. Now what else do you know about our favorite albino that you're not telling me 'Mr. Acting flight Surgeon'?" Again with the air quotes.

"Aside from what I already told you? Not much else really." It was a complete bold face lie, but we'll get to that later. "He was designated the First Child by the Marduk institute. No known family besides Commander Ikari. His entire history up until he was thirteen has been blanked out even his medical reports. The only ones that are available are the ones I've made since he came under my care. The only person who really knows anything about him and whom Ray actually says more than two words to is the Commander."

"And you don't find that a little strange?"

Riku shrugged, taking another sip of the same drink he had been nursing for the past half hour.

"Well that settles it. Me and you," Mikado motioned to Riku and then himself with his left pointer finger. "We're gonna do a little digging and maybe while we're at it make a few changes until some sense is made out of this cluster fuck we call a job."

"What makes you think I'll be able to find anything out?" Inquired the good doctor putting out his current cancer stick before producing another and lighting it like the true chain smoking mad scientist he was.

"Because you're supposed to be a polymath genius, if anyone can figure out why, when it comes to NERV, two plus three equals chair it's you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get plastered to forget the things I just learned about you today. Oh Barkeep!?"

The bartender approached the two men and leaned across the counter towards the Major. He said: "Whatcha want?"

"One Bourbon, one Scotch, and one Beer."

* * *

...

* * *

For once in her life Shiiko Ikari was not entirely unhappy for she knew that there were people who actually cared about her happiness and well being. Mikado had proven that with his speech about wanting her to be a part of his life, in a totally platonic familial sense of course. Despite Tomoe's accusations, Shiiko was positive that her new adoptive father was not a child molester. Though in a deeply repressed part of her subconscious, the part that thought he was kind of hot, sort of hoped that he was, but I digress. He had even taken her out for a victory dinner on the way home to celebrate despite it only being the drive through at MaskDonald's, it was the thought that counted right? Besides she had only ordered a strawberry milk quake having not been that hungry and the cold drink helped to ease some of the pain in her injured hands. She really did not like going inside anyway, the large masked men who worked at the lucha libre themed restaurant frightened her and they always made her buy things she did not want. Why would she want a Maskey meal? She was a teenage girl, not an eight year old boy.

Of course it did upset her when Mikado explained to her that they would not be able to live together just yet because of the orders her father had given him. Shiiko, however, did have high hopes that he would be able to figure out a way around that. After all there was a reason that the purple haired man with the rockin' ponytail held such a high position in an organization tasked with defending the world despite his normally cheerful disposition. Then there was Tomoe and Keiichi who she decided were her first real friends. They also, she discovered much to her surprise upon returning home, had blown up her phone with at least a dozen text messages (one form the class rep was also included in that count) asking her if she was okay, wishing her a speedy recovery, and even inquiring as to whether she wanted to have a girls night out with them after school when she returned.

All in all, life for Shiiko, teen pilot extraordinaire was pretty good. She saved the city for the second time in two weeks, got a new and hopefully caring father, and got herself some besties. In order to celebrate this momentous occasion, she did what any psychologically unstable female Mecha pilot would do. By that I mean she curled up on the couch with her favorite stuffed toy, the aptly named pen-pen which was a plush hot springs penguin that her cousin had won for her as a gift at the local fair a few years back, and fell asleep watching mind rotting telly.

Sadly not two hours later a series of loud knocks at her front door dragged her kicking and screaming out of the pleasant dream she was having that involved a chained up and stripped down to his skivvies Gendo, a berserk Unit-01, and a cattle prod. Wow that girl has some seriously repressed rage.

"Coming!" She called groggily as she shuffled sleepily over to the door. Suppressing a yawn she pressed to button that would open the door allowing the sight of a very exhausted looking Dr. Akagi supporting an unconscious Mikado to come into view.

"Sorry to bother you so late Ikari-chan, but Major Lush here passed out before he could give me the key code for his apartment," the blonde scientist with spiky hair greeted the confused girl who was cutely trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her bandaged hands. "You mind if he crashes here for the night?"

"Anno….okay…I guess he can sleep on the couch," she murmured, her sleep clouded mind trying to process what was going on.

"Thanks," the Doctor flashed her a warm smile which surprised her given his normally cool and analytical personality. "You mind giving me a hand with him, I had to drag his carcass most of the way here and he's not exactly a feather weight."

"Sure." And with that Shiiko slipped under the unconscious Mikado's left arm and allowed Riku to transfer some of the other man's weight on to her shoulders. Together the pair dragged him across the living room and dumped him rather unceremoniously onto her sofa. The good doctor let out a long satisfied groan as he stretched out his over exerted back.

"Well now that's taken care of I'll go ahead and get out of your hair. I'm sure you're tired after everything that's happened today." That said Riku turned to leave, but was stopped when Shiiko spoke up.

"Anno…Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes?" Inquired the man in question, looking over his shoulder at the girl who was fidgeting slightly.

"Thank you for bringing him home."

"It's not a problem, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I just left your guardian at the bar now would I? Also let him know when he wakes up that I drove us here in his car, the keys are in the inside jacket pocket."

"Okay, oh did you want me to call a cab for you?"

"That's kind of you," Riku gave her another smile. "But that won't be necessary I actually live two floors down from you guys."

"I know I haven't been here long, but how come I've never seen you around then?" She asked curiosity overtaking her desire to go back to sleep.

"Because I'm usually so loaded down with work that I end up just staying in the Geofront. There's actually a cot set up in my office that I sleep on."

Shiiko just nodded, she had not known that the head of Technical Division One was so busy. Mikado never seemed to actually be busy to her except during an Angel attack. Then again she was not aware that her guardian had two assistants that he foisted most of his paper work onto. Riku began to make his way to the door again, but was stopped once more by Shiiko.

"Oh and uh Doctor?"

"Yes Ikari-chan?" He asked turning around to see that the Eva pilot was blushing.

"I uh I wanted to thank you for the new b-bathing suit. It f-fits a lot b-better," she stuttered in full on embarrassment mode, her cheeks going from pink to bright red.

"Don't worry about it, it was the least I could do after," he paused gauging her reaction which was her hanging her head trying to hide the expression of shame behind her bangs. "Well you know. Anyway, if you ever need more clothes feel free to call Maru or I okay?"

"Maru?" Shiiko asked looking back up at him.

"1st Lt. Ibuki," Riku clarified walking towards the door once more.

"Oh okay. Anno…. Good night Dr. Akagi."

"Good night Ikari-chan," Riku bade before pausing halfway out the still open door. "Oh and one more thing, you have a synch test at noon today followed by some training Sims so try and get some sleep."

Shiiko nodded watching as the doctor disappeared out the door which closed behind him with a mechanical hiss. Shiiko turned around and let out a disappointed sigh as she observed Mikado's passed out form. She had seen him drinking a beer once or twice the few times she had seen him since she had moved in which did not really bother her, her uncle drank on occasion to, but she had never pegged Mikado as a binge drinker. Had she actually been aware of what had transpired during the two men's conversation she would not be having second thoughts about being Mikado's daughter and would have more than likely joined her adoptive father in the art of drinking until unconscious. Sadly she wasn't so she was having said second thoughts.

As she approached the coach further to make sure the man was still alive and had not died of alcohol poisoning another realization hit her, in her effort to answer the door she had left pen-pen on the sofa and much to her horror the poor penguin plushy had somehow ended up in the drunken man's arms. She attempted to liberate her fuzzy companion from his grip, but he merely tightened his hold on the stuffed toy mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Ryona' before rolling over facing the back of the couch. A small smile graced her lips replacing the annoyed frown that had occupied it a moment ago. She had to admit it was kind of cute to see a gown man cuddling a toy. She would take a picture if her bandaged fingers were capable of working the proper buttons on her smart phone.

'_Oh well,'_ she thought shaking her head slightly before going to the linen closet and grabbing a spare blanket.

"Good night….dad," she said softly, trying the word out as she draped the blanket over the sleeping man. She decided she liked the way it sounded. Of course she was not going to call him that when he was awake not just yet, she was still frightened to open herself up completely to him, but maybe with time and maybe just maybe she might be able to leave herself vulnerable to other people as well without the fear of getting hurt. Sadly this is Evangelion and as we all know in this universe the warm and fluffy feelings do not last very long, but for now let's let this broken shell of a girl dream for a bit longer before shit really hits the fan.

Giving Mikado one last look, Shiiko made her way down the hall to her bedroom. Without much preamble she slid underneath the warm covers of her futon and fell back asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Minutes later she was returned to her dreams of her sperm donor being tortured with a cattle prod where she remained the rest of the night, a content smile on her lovely face.

* * *

...

* * *

You Have Been Reading

**Yet Another Adopted Fanfiction: Silence Edition**

Chapter Five: Sonic Doesn't Have Dilemmas

_I am drunk, drunk is me. I am drunk, weeeeeee!_

* * *

_..._

* * *

…

**Omake:** Shiiko's First Time at MaskDonald's

"Thank you for giving me a ride to my new apartment Mikado-san," Shiiko politely said to her new superior officer, watching the city she had just saved blur by the passenger side window. Too bad she could not actually remember saving it, something about mental stress according to Dr. Akagi.

"No problem, you're going to be living in the same building as me anyway," answered Mikado looking over at her and nearly hitting the squirrel that was trying to cross the street in the process. If Shiiko noticed this she did not say anything.

"Oh."

"Yep, we're going to be neighbors!" Mikado said cheerfully. "Say, are you hungry? There's a fast food place close to the complex.

Shiiko's cheeks turned pink as her stomach took the opportunity to answer for her. Between being shanghaied into piloting a giant robot against an equally giant amphibious monster and waking up in NERV's first cranial she had not had a chance to eat.

"I'll take that as a yes," laughed the Major.

Five minutes later the pair found themselves standing in line at the Mexican wrestling themed burger joint known as MaskDonald's.

"Get whatever you want, my treat," Mikado stated from behind her. Shiiko nodded her thanks and stepped up to the register to place her order.

"Can I have the pile driver chicken salad with light ranch on the side?"

"No." grunted the large masked man in a leotard behind the counter.

"I'm sorry?" Shiiko questioned taken a back slightly.

"You want to order this," replied the counter worker holding up what looked to be their equivalent of a kid's meal complete with a cloth wrestling mask.

"N-no I want the salad," Shiiko said shakily trying to stand her ground. Much to her dismay the worker did not seem to want to take no for an answer.

"You want this don't you!?" The masked man growled leaning over the counter and practically shoving the boxed kids' meal in her face.

"Y-yes?" Shiiko relented under the aggressiveness of the man's actions.

"That will be six hundred yen and thank you for choosing MaskDonald's," stated the worker politely his personality pulling a one eighty. "Here's your cup and your Masky meal."

Shiiko practically threw the money Mikado had given her at the man, grabbed her food, and walked away as quickly as possibly trying to put as much distance between her and the seemingly insane masked man as the restaurant would allow.

"Why'd you order a Masky meal?" Mikado questioned a minute later as he sat down across from her. Shiiko hesitantly looked back to the counter then at the rest of the building's patrons noticing that several girls her age had apparently also been forced to get the Masky meal.

"No reason," she finally answered. Mikado just shrugged before taking a bite out of his double body slam bacon burger. From that point on Shiiko vowed to herself that she would never set foot inside MaskDonald's again, ever.

* * *

...

* * *

Author's notes: Here you have it chapter five. Originally there was going to be more in here, but the planned parts would have made it too long, I like to have consistent chapter length in all my stories. If it's an epic like Shattered Glass than all the chapters are long, if it's a comedy like this or Down the Hall than they will be shorter. Anyway, thank you to all who took the time to review and to those of you who followed or favorite this story. Both I and ThatMairyGuy greatly appreciate it. Until next update, so long and good night. –Jalen of the Silence


End file.
